old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-5686854-20160716151715
Nein ... mag kann sogar Entscheidungen treffen UND gleichzeitig jemanden damit ärgern :o Motivation Nun ... man könnte etwas neues aus dem machen, was man hat ... Viehzucht So denken viele aber nicht ... sie meinen, dass wenn heute schon so viele Möglichkeiten existieren, dass man auch noch weitere Alternativen schaffen kann ... Und wie du schon sagtest, man will irgendwie immer was neues. Aber komm schon .. heutzutage steht sogar auf Handcremes u.Ä. "vegan ✓" drauf o.o Und naja, wenn etwas einem nicht schmeckt, soll man's einfach nicht essen bzw einfach gar nicht erst zubereiten ... wenn meine Mama was mit Gemüse kocht, sind da meist junge Bohnen dabei, die sie mag, aber mir schmecken sie halt nicht, daher leg ich sie immer beiseite oder geb sie ab :D War das nur ein Beispiel oder hast du wirklich eine Nuss-Allergie? Naja ... sie sagte, man soll sie "fröhlich sein lassen", man muss sie ja nicht gleich von Anfang an schlecht behandeln und leiden lassen, wenn man sie fürher oder später sowieso schlachtet :D Und bekanntlich schmeckt Fleisch von glücklicheren Tieren besser XD Anime Bei Autofahrten kann ich nicht lesen, da wird mir schnell schwindelig ... mir wird generell recht schnell schwindelig, wenn auch nicht unbedingt bei hohen Höhen :D Folge 1: * Ja, bei der Präsidentin hab ich zunächst an Nico gedacht, weil sie ja mit den anderen so streng war, was school idol-Wissen anging xD * Mit kam "Rika" erst in den Sinn, als ich bei meiner Schwester mitgeschaut habe, und es hat sich mehr verfestigt als "Riko" weil ich da immer an den Pinguin aus Madagaskar denken musste xD * Jap, mal sehen wie viele Väter wir noch nur zur Hälfte zu sehen bekommen :D Folge 2: * Nun, ich habe mich auch nicht vorinformiert was Aqours anging ^^ Wie man ihn ausspricht sollten wir hoffentlich in den nächsten 2 Episoden erfahren :D * Doch ... vielleicht waren sie einfach nicht so deutlich, aber es waren definitiv Anspielungen darauf dabei xD * Unter einem Youtube Video von Yume no Tobira haben auch welche geschrieben, dass sie nach der 2. Folge hergekommen sind :D Also, von One Punch Man hab ich schon einiges gehört, aber es hat mich nie wirklich angesprochen (Calliou ist jetzt erwachsen und hat Superkräfte? Wow) ... wobei ich schon sagen muss, dass die OP-Musik genial war :D SO geht es mir auch, wenn ich versuche, eine Fliege aus meinem Zimmer rauszuscheuchen xD Ew?! Hier mal das OP von Your Lie in April: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jga0ACTdBG4 Der Anime hat schon bei der 4. Episode meine Nerven zerissen >.< Ich mag zwar den Zeichenstil nicht soo gerne, aber die Hintergrundmusik ist auch soo toll *-* Kochen Weil wir währendessen gekocht haben vielleicht!? xD Der Wikipediafreund hat mir in der Schule mal einen Wikipediaartikel zu Ecchi und Hentai vorgelesen, als wir mal über Elfen Lied (ich vertippe mich immer und schreibe stattdessen Elfen LEID) gesprochen haben ... übrigens hab ich am selben Tag im Thalia einen Gustav Klimt-Kalender gefunden, also der Künstler, welcher als Inspiration für das OP diente ^^ Ich hab halt nicht mehr im Kopf gehabt, das ausgerechnet DIESE Szene in der ersten Folge vorkam xD Naja, und man weiß ja, wie die in Japan drauf sind :D Während es für sie alltäglich ist, denken sich die frommen Leute hier ihren Teil dazu. "Ich denke, du hast deine Kletterausrüstung absichtlich vergessen." "Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ehrlich Zip, das ist so wie Treppensteigen ... nur nicht so langweilig." - Zip und Lara Croft (Tomb Raider Legend) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lofm7OFgvr8&index=9&list=PL99B3D1FEA7110F40 Ich liiiiebe diese Musik einfach ... ich werde den Kumpel, der ein Auslandsjahr in Bolivien macht, dazu bringen, sich diese Musik mal anzuhören, während er eine Reise durch die Natur dort macht ... vielleicht findet er ja auch die Ruine in Tiwanaku :o